1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques that may be used for setting a computer capable of using one or more devices wirelessly connected therewith.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in general, when setting a personal computer provided with a wireless communication function to be able to use a peripheral device provided with the wireless communication function such as a printing device including a printer and a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP), first, a user makes the personal computer run a setup wizard that is a program for configuring various settings of a wireless connection with the device.
According to this setup wizard, the personal computer, as shown in FIG. 8, changes the settings of the wireless connection therefore to default settings (SETUPs) to establish a temporary wireless connection with the device based upon the default settings. Then, the personal computer transmits settings inputted by the user to the device to configure the settings of the wireless connection for the device. It is noted that FIG. 8 is an illustration schematically showing the conventional setup wizard.
As shown in FIG. 9, after the setup wizard is completed, the wireless connection between the personal computer and the device is disconnected due to the wireless connection settings for the personal computer being different from those for the device.
Therefore, the user separately configures the settings identical to those for the device for the personal computer to reestablish the wireless connection between the personal computer and the device. Then, the personal computer recognizes the device to set a program necessary for using the device in the personal computer. It is noted that FIG. 9 is an illustration schematically showing a setting procedure after the conventional setup wizard has been terminated.
As aforementioned, in the conventional setting procedure, in spite of the same wireless connection settings being configured for the personal computer and the device, the settings for the personal computer and those for the device are individually configured. This requires a lot of effort of the user, and when the user configures the settings for the personal computer, the user has a possible risk of forgetting the settings for the device, or configuring inappropriate settings for the personal computer.
When the user forgets the settings for the device, or the settings the user remembers are inappropriate, it is impossible to reestablish the wireless connection between the personal computer and the device. Consequently, the personal computer cannot recognize the device, or configure the settings necessary for using the device. Especially, in the case of a security setting, which is one of the settings, being completed once, there is no way to confirm a password or an encryption key. Therefore, the user has to configure the settings again from the beginning.
Namely, it is difficult to certainly set the computer capable of using the device wirelessly connected therewith according to the conventional setting procedure.